


[podfic] Secret Weapon

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Stiles just wants to see if those stupid abs are real, okay? Because how are they even. So, without pausing to think of the potential consequences, he drops down to his knees and brushes his fingers over Derek’s abdomen.(Wherein Stiles discovers that Derek's weakness is belly rubs and is not afraid to take advantage of it.)





	[podfic] Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456072) by [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon). 



Oh, man, this story. Makes me laugh every single time. Pure fun. I hope I did it justice.

###  [Download the m4a here](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-sterek-secret_weapon/teen_wolf-sterek-secret_weapon.m4a)


End file.
